Sim, seu amor é correspondido
by Francieli D.B
Summary: Bones eu estou apaixonado! -Disse Booth


Sim, seu amor é correspondido!

Já era tarde e Brennan estava tentando identificar a causa da morte de mais uma vítima que chegará ao Jeffersonian pela manhã, enquanto Booth a olhava maravilhado e falando sobre amor e coisas do tipo, mais ela nem respondia as perguntas que ele à fazia, pois estava concentrada em seu trabalho. Mas ela notou que Booth estava diferente, ele não parava de falar sobre amor e tal.  
-Bones, você sabia que quando estamos apaixonados, nós nos sentimos mais felizes, o mundo parece ficar mais leve, e quando estamos próximos da pessoa amada então... -Brennan o interrompeu.  
-Booth você está apaixonado? -ela o olhou desconfiada.  
-Sim, eu estou, por uma mulher linda e inteligente, mais ela ainda não notou essa paixão que existe entre nós, e continua se negando à esse amor.  
-É, e eu posso saber quem é?  
-Huum, não! - Booth a olhou nos olhos e saiu sorrindo da plataforma! -Boa noite Bones, até amanhã.  
-Booth... -Ela o chamou mais ele foi embora sem olhar pra trás. Ela ficou desconfiada mais continuou o seu trabalho.  
*No dia seguinte ela chegou ao Jeffersonian por volta das 8:00 horas e quando olhou para sua mesa, tinha um bouquet de rosas vermelhas com um bilhete: "_Para a mulher mais linda, que eu estou loucamente apaixonado e que nem notou isso ainda... Te amo Temperance!_"  
Quando Brennan terminou de ler o cartão se lembrou imediatamente das palavras de Booth na noite anterior. Os olhos dela brilhavam por saber que o amor que ela sentia ( mesmo negando isso) era correspondido.  
Ângela entrou no escritório de Brennan e à viu de olhos fechados e sorrindo, imaginando alguma coisa, e com o bilhete nas mãos.  
-Ouuw! Que rosas são essas queridas?  
-Nada! Não é absolutamente nada! - disse Brennan meio envergonhada.  
-Amiga, me conte de quem é! Ou você não confia em mim? Deixe-me ler esse cartão. -Ângela olhava pra a amiga com um sorriso malicioso, Brennan entregou o bilhete à Ângela, e quando ela terminou de ler, abriu um grande sorriso.

-Ah! Eu já desconfiava disso!- disse Ângela sorrindo.  
-Desconfiava do que Ângela?  
-De você e o Booth, não dá mais pra esconder, não é amiga? -Ângela perguntou num afirmativo.  
-Eu não sei o que isso significa Ângela, e você sabe que eu acho o amor um sentimento irracional! E eu não posso falar sobre isso agora, porque eu tenho muito trabalho pra fazer!  
-Eu sei amiga, eu sei... -Ângela se virou e saiu da sala.  
Uma hora depois Booth foi falar com Brennan.  
-Uaal! Que rosas bonitas, quem te mandou? - ele disse sorrindo.  
Brennan não respondeu, só olhou pra ele e voltou ao seu trabalho. Booth ficou em pé àtras da cadeira dela. Brennan abaixou a cabeça e a colocou entre as mãos e soltou um longo suspiro, num gesto de cansada.  
- Você está bem Bones?  
-Não muito, ando um pouco cansada por causa do trabalho.  
- Bones fique ereta! Vou fazer uma massagem em você! - disse Booth massageando seus ombros.  
-Ah... Isso é bom! - Brennan sorriu. - Você é ótimo nisso.  
-É eu sei... - Booth e Brennan sorriram.  
Ângela que ia passando em frente ao escritório deu um passo para trás quando notou certa intimidade entre Booth e Brennan, ela sorriu maliciosa, mais Booth fez um gesto para ela sair de perto, antes que Brennan abrisse os olhos e notasse a presença dela ali.  
-Então Bones, não vai me contar quem te mandou as rosas?  
-Ah... Booth você sabe muito bem quem é. - Brennan se levantou e se virou para ele, com os corpos ficando bem próximos.  
-Eu? Eu não sei de nada. - ele deu um sorriso charmoso.  
Ela não disse nada e enlaçou o pescoço dele, eles se olharam profundamente durante alguns minutos. Booth foi o primeiro a falar:  
-Eu... - mas Brennan o calou com um beijo longo e profundo que ele desejara a tanto tempo.  
-**Eu amo você**! - Booth disse baixinho enquanto os lábios se separavam.  
-**Eu também te amo**, só pensei que não seria correspondida. - ela disse com um meio sorriso.  
Eles sorriram. E continuaram abraçados durante tempo.  
**The end!** (:


End file.
